<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>▪︎tangled▪︎one shots by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455654">▪︎tangled▪︎one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots that I'll post if I need to take a break from writing other works. </p><p>▪︎The Stabbingtons' Revenge▪︎</p><p>Eugene hasn't let anything get under his skin for a long time; at least, not when anyone's looking. </p><p>Too bad the Stabbington Brothers know exactly what does.</p><p>Feel free to make suggestions for future oneshots and I'll definitely consider them!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Suggestions?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi, fellow readers! &lt;3</p>
<p>When I write full length stories in general, sometimes I burn myself out and need to take a break to strengthen my writing a little bit, soooooo that's where this lil book comes in! </p>
<p>Because I absolutely love feedback from you guys, I figured, <em>hey! why not publish a one shot book where they can make suggestions as to what you write next? </em>and BOOM! this book was born! </p>
<p>I'm leaving this opening chappie as a suggestion page! ^w^ </p>
<p>Here, you can give me an idea or plot to work with and I'll write a one shot based around that. Remember that this is not a first-come, first-serve. I will be choosing plots I'm comfortable with, or all in all, just plain intriguing! </p>
<p>Another thing I'd like to add is I will be crediting users for their ideas at beginning of each one shot! ☆w☆</p>
<p>Feel free to request here and thank you all for supporting me in general! :3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Right Hand...Kid?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eugene convinces Varian to help him distract Rapunzel long enough for him to prepare another proposal attempt. Who knew how hard it was to keep up with a barefooted princess?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One shot that sprouted to mind at random, thank you brain! 🙃</p><p>Set after the events of Great Expotations before Queen for A Day</p><p>Enjoy the fluff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing Eugene wasn't, it was organized. </p><p>He had this knack for making plans and schemes, especially during his thieving days alongside his pal, Lance. But hardly <em>ever</em> did things go according to plan in the end. </p><p>The same goes for proposing to Rapunzel. </p><p>Now that he thought about it, Eugene could count on both hands how many failed attempts at <em>delivering</em>a proposal he had come to endure. Only on one hand, could he tally how many times Rapunzel had actually declined. </p><p>Not that she didn't love him, no. She always seemed to be in the toughest place at the times he put his plans into motion, and he found himself comforting her rather than bothering her with the four worded question: <em>Will you marry me?</em></p><p>"Now, today is the perfect day," Eugene hummed to himself as he fastened a bow tie around his collar with a smile. He gave himself a quick look over in the mirror before spinning on his heels giddily, hand slipping into his pocket to reveal a velvet lavender box. He tosses it into the air before catching it with a warm smile. </p><p>This was the day. He could feel it.</p><p>Just as Eugene twisted the doorknob to make his exit, a ball of gray and black fur slams into the door, making the man stagger back into the room with a very unmanly yelp. </p><p>The ball of fur--on closer inspection, revealed to be a raccoon-- scrambled wildly into his room before finally seeking refuge under his bed. </p><p>"Ruddiger!" Varian's voice sounded just down the corridor, and it wasn't long before the alchemist poked his head through the door with a worried expression. "Ruddy, they were only trying to brush your fur, they didn't mean to upset you." </p><p>Eugene quickly regained himself, before giving the boy a hard look. "Hey, kid, mind telling me why you're in my room? In fact, why you're in the castle? Last time you were here, your--"</p><p>"Invention nearly demolished Corona in an uncontrollable whirlwind steeped with magnetic capabilities, yes, I remember," Varian interrupted, eyes flickering down at his feet with annoyance. And then, just like his old self, the alchemist perked up again. "Did you happen to see a raccoon come through here? I swear, Flynn, Ruddiger is always getting into trouble," he trails as he looks past Eugene and further into the room. </p><p>"Its <em>Eugene</em>, kid," Eugene mumbled before stepping back and letting the frantic boy in. "And yeah, your striped cat is under my bed somewhere," he continued boredly, shutting the door behind Varian as he began to investigate the room. </p><p>"Ruddiger's not a cat!" Varian protested as he got to his knees at the side of Eugene's bed. "He's a <em>raccoon." </em></p><p>Eugene scoffed. "Well, he was hissing like crazy when he came blasting through here with his ears pinned back and claws out, I'm sure anyone would've thought the same."</p><p>Varian grunted as he shoved half his body under the bed, blindly fumbling around for Ruddiger while seemingly intending to hold up a conversation with his idol. "So, what's the deal with the tie?" He asked from under the bed, voice muffled against the floor as he searched for the raccoon. </p><p>"If you must know, I plan on proposing to Rapunzel, aga--" Eugene cut himself off as his mind suddenly hatched another one of his <em>brilliant </em>ideas.</p><p>"Proposing to the princess? Wow!" Varian exclaimed, deaf to Eugene's pacing as he stitched his plan together. "There you are--<em>ow!"</em> </p><p>Eugene halted as Varian bumped his head on the bed frame before completely withdrawing out from beneath the mattress with Ruddiger in tow. </p><p>"That's it!" Eugene declared, eyes shining with renewed confidence. "I've got it!"</p><p>"What's it?" Varian echoed, his eyes wide and curious. "Got what?"</p><p>Eugene spun around and clutched Varian's shoulders, before dropping his voice down into a whisper. "The <em>proposal</em>! I've got the most perfect plan, and <em>you're</em> going to help me!" He led Varian towards his desk and he immediately began to scribble down notes. "I know for a fact that Rapunzel is going to be out with Cass<em>an</em>dra for self defense training or something in about thirty minutes or so, giving me plenty of time to organize a surprise party!" He hears a chuckle from Varian as Eugene quickly sketches a <em>terrible</em> Cass and Rapunzel holding swords, but he ignores. "Thing is, training will only last for about an hour tops, meaning..."</p><p>"You need me to stall them until you can get the party made?" Varian fills in, eyes sparkling with the idea of working alongside Flynn--or <em>Eugene.</em> </p><p>Eugene fist pumps the air. "Right! I need you to keep them both out of the castle until about 5 o'clock." He turns and resumes his pacing with a hand brought up to his chin in thought. "That'll give me enough time to ready the castle and get the food and..." </p><p>Varian doesn't hear the rest. He was beyond ecstatic to be helping Eugene, but at the same time, now he had a bigger problem. </p><p>
  <em>How on Earth am I going to stall the princess and her amazing handmaiden for 3 entire hours?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-   -   - </em>
</p><p>After freeing Ruddiger from the erratic tangles of bows and ribbons tied by the little ginger girls at the fountain, Varian found himself almost sprinting into the forest after the chittering raccoon. </p><p>Ruddiger led the way, nose at work as he sniffed out exactly where Rapunzel and Cass had gone within seconds of taking in the princess's scent. </p><p>"Wait up, buddy!" He called, but Ruddiger kept at it, eventually outrunning him and disappearing deeper into the forest. "Great.." Varian grumbled, now alone in the unfamiliar tangle of forest and shrubs. He needed to find Ruddiger and quick if he was to stop Rapunzel and--</p><p>A sword suddenly <em>flew</em> across the clearing and slammed into the neighboring tree directly next to Varian's head, nearly earning a yelp from the alchemist if not been for how fast it was. </p><p>Suddenly, a familiar head of dark hair waltzes through large bushes and into the clearing, a self satisfied smirk pulling at her bright red lips. </p><p>"Oh, I missed," Cass said with artificial defeat, before retrieving her sword skillfully. "What're you doing here, kid?" She asked, and Varian noticed her brows rise in suspicion. </p><p>Great. Now he had to think up an excuse <em>without </em>looking guilty of lying. </p><p>"Uh, I...um..R-Ruddiger.." he fumbled with his words until finally he blurted, "I can't find Ruddiger." </p><p><em>I guess that's not a complete lie...</em> Varian added to himself, hoping that Cassandra would buy his excuse for the sake of Eugene's surprise.</p><p>What kind of friend would he be if he let his idol down within the first 2 minutes of coming in contact with his alleged targets? He was going to have to bump up his game if he was going to play this off for the next couple of hours. </p><p>Cassandra didn't look entirely convinced, but her constricting gaze flickered over to the trees as a certain princess with 70 feet of golden hair literally <em>swung</em> into the clearing emitting the highest pitch squeal Varian had ever heard in his entire life.</p><p>"Okay, Cass," Rapunzel breathed as she landed, not noticing Varian yet. "You can't tell me <em>that</em> didn't look fun at all."</p><p>"Well, I can't say much considering my hair is, I dunno, 20 times shorter than yours." Cassandra simply hummed.</p><p>Varian cleared his throat. "Uh, heya Princess Rapunzel!" He managed to plaster a big, fat shiny smile on his face just as the princess's green eyes blinked towards him in surprise. "That did look fun!" </p><p>Rapunzel returned a smile, although hers was far more genuine than his felt. "Oh, hi Varian!" She gestures back to the trees with a giggle. "And yes, that was the definition of fun!"</p><p>Cassandra reappears at the princess's side before returning her blade to its sheath, eyes flitting up an the sun. "C'mon, Raps, it's about time we head back," she says, and Varian's stomach drops. </p><p>Without thinking, Varian sputters the first thing that comes to mind. "I wanna try that!" He points to the trees and can already feel his face heat up with embarrassment as Cass regards him with the most shocked expression he had ever seen.</p><p>Rapunzel follows his line of sight, and thankfully understands. "You mean..you want to try swinging from the trees?" </p><p>Ignoring Cassandra's look of confusion, Varian nods vigorously to Rapunzel. "Y-Yep! It looks <em>super </em>fun, not gonna lie!"</p><p><em>I am so lying right now.. </em>Varian added silently. Man, this was going to be a lot harder than he thought.</p><p>"Well, it's not too late to give it a try," Rapunzel suggested playfully, her eyes lighting up with an optimistic sparkle. She nudges Cass. "Wanna try too?"</p><p>"No thanks," Cassandra replies, looking at Varian through narrowed eyes. </p><p>Varian only smiles wider, to the point where his face actually hurts. <em>You're not afraid of heights, you're not afraid of heights..</em>he repeats his mantra silently as he follows Rapunzel into the cover of trees. </p><p>-  -  - </p><p>"Okay, take this, yeah and hold it.." Rapunzel instructed as she wrapped her hair around his middle. "Perfect!" She huffed as she fastened her locks around his skinny frame with ease. Carefully, she began to pull her hair, hoisting Varian skyward first at inches at a time, then feet. </p><p>"Uhh, okay! Wow," he tries to keep his voice as enthusiastic as possible as he's pulled higher and <em>higher </em>off of the ground. The beautiful, assuring, and solid ground. "W-What a v-view!" He added with a nervous chuckle as the wind began to tease his hair. </p><p>Rapunzel suddenly loosened her grip and he came jolting down, sending his heart into his throat just as she held him about 2 or 3 feet from the grassy floor below. "Ready, Varian?" She asked, and Varian could almost feel her excitement radiate off of her in waves. </p><p>"Ready as I'll ever be, heh," he managed, giving her an a-okay sign before hugging the thick lock of hair and shutting his eyes. <em>You're not afraid of heights..</em></p><p>Suddenly, Rapunzel slammed into him, pushing him forward and sending him flying. "Have...fun!" </p><p>Varian drew up his knees and clutched the rope of hair with his a yelp, eyes squeezing tight as the wind whipped past him. He felt his direction change as he made his first turn around the tree, and the momentum only made his speed and velocity accelerate, much to his stomach's dismay. </p><p>"Its okay, Varian, you got this," he assured himself aloud, opening his eyes as he made the next turn. The world was a blur of green and the wind smelled of sweet and lively flowers, enveloping him in a sense of perfection. The world was suddenly flawless, and it wasn't long before he made the next turn with a true and genuine grin.</p><p>"Woohoo!!!" He yelled over the whistling of the wind, kicking his legs out and allowing gravity to keep him going. "You were right, Princess!" He calls to her, although he's sure she probably can't hear him. "This is the <em>definition </em>of fun!"</p><p>Cass leans against a tree with her arms crossed and donning a deadpan expression, looked ahead with annoyance. "Are we finished?" She steals a glance at the sun and taps her foot impatiently. "Because I'm sure it won't be too much longer and the entire Guard will come looking for us."</p><p>Rapunzel piped up from her place at the foot of the tree, still clutching her hair with a bright smile. "Oh, c'mon, Cass! Lighten up!" She gestures to a swinging Varian just before he disappears around the other side of the oak. "Look how much fun he's having!"</p><p>Cassandra rolled her eyes, her usual smirk drifting onto her face. "Yeah, <em>so </em>much fun."</p><p>-  -  -</p><p>Varian trailed alongside Cass and Rapunzel, head spinning from all of the..well, <em>spinning. </em>His brain suddenly decided to harshly remind him that he had only managed to kill an hour with the tree swing excuse, meaning he still had about 2 hours of stalling to do. </p><p>
  <em>Oh boy. </em>
</p><p>He scrambled in front of the group, mind reeling as he tried to desperately think up another reason to keep the girls away from the kingdom.</p><p>"Uh, wait!" Varian yelped, waving his gloved hands at the two. "I still don't know w-where Ruddiger is!" </p><p>Rapunzel's eyes immediately lit up instantly with concern. "Your pet raccoon, right?"</p><p>"Yes!" Varian replied, ignoring Cassandra's groan. "He came running through here earlier," his blue eyes dart over to Cass. "That was the reason I was here in the first place."</p><p>Now that he thought of it, he <em>actually </em>had no idea where his pet was this time. He felt a twinge of worry trickle down his spine but he shook it away. He's got 2 hours to spend, that plenty of time to find Ruddiger and get back to the castle. </p><p>"We'll find him," Cassandra said simply, before bringing her fingers up to her lips and shooting out a loud whistle into the afternoon sky. </p><p>Varian's lungs shrunk as a variety of hoots filled the clearing, and it wasn't long before Owl came whirling into the forest with a determined expression. </p><p><em>Ohhhh no, </em>Varian thought, his plan crumbling at the sight of the bird of prey. <em>That's going to cut my time in half...</em></p><p>Cassandra's voice drew him from his thoughts. "Hey Raps, I think Owl has something stuck in his feathers," she passed Owl to Rapunzel, who was in complete awe with the bird, and now blissfully unaware of their conversation. </p><p>Without asking for consent, Cass grabbed Varian by the elbow and led him away from the princess before turning on him with a suspicious glare. "What are you up to, kid?" She demanded, and Varian felt his stomach plummet. </p><p>Think, and think fast. </p><p>"W-What do you mean, Cassie?" He chuckled, brows drawing up innocently. <em>Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh..</em></p><p>"You know <em>exactly </em>what I'm t--"</p><p>"Guys!" Rapunzel's sunny voice swiftly cut off the handmaiden, and Varian felt himself deflate in relief. "Owl had a ladybug on him!" </p><p>Cassandra shot one more skeptical scowl towards the alchemist before turning to Rapunzel. "Really? I knew I saw something on him earlier.." </p><p>Varian heaved one massive sigh of relief. That was close. "Can we go find Ruddy now?" He asked, although he was hoping Cass would abandon the idea of using Owl and just follow the him instead. He already had an idea of where the coon had gone, all needed to do now was drag out finding him. </p><p>Cass smirked before holding out her arm, and Owl immediately joined her after slipping out of the princess's grasp. "Okay buddy, lead the way!" And before Varian could stop her, she threw her arm up and sent the bird into the sky.</p><p><em>C'mon, Eugene.. </em>Varian thought as he followed the others. <em>Hurry up with that party...</em></p><p>-   -   - </p><p>Varian found himself becoming the third wheel of the group, clutching Ruddiger to his chest and following Raps and Cass back to Corona. </p><p>It actually took Owl longer to find Ruddiger than Varian thought it would, keeping his plan afloat and for now, a success. It had been <em>hours</em>. </p><p>If Eugene wasn't finished by now, Varian wasn't sure what more he could do to help. He held a sleeping Ruddiger a little tighter and glanced at the horizon where the sun sat tiredly. He <em>really</em> hoped Eugene's proposal was a success, considering how ragged Varian felt after spending an entire 3 hours sputtering lame excuses and lies. </p><p>Just as the castle came in sight, Varian felt an immense wave of relief as he spotted a well dressed man standing patiently at the center of the kingdom's plaza. </p><p>Rapunzel squinted from her place beside Cass. "Is that...<em>Eugene?"</em></p><p>Even Cassandra sounded mystified. "Either he's trying to impress you, or he just broke another vase and had to apologize to your parents."</p><p>Varian remained silent behind the two with a satisfied smirk as they cluelessly pondered what was going on.</p><p>He did it. They have <em>no </em>idea.</p><p>Varian shut his eyes and inhaled the summer breeze. </p><p>
  <em>Another win for Team Awesome..</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoy Season 1 characters as none of their lives have been heavily mauled yet by angst and despair XD </p><p>I actually really enjoyed writing this one, it was a little more "happy" than my usual take on the series since I'm an angst making machine!</p><p>Speaking of angst, I got some super awesome suggestions that have LOADS of angst potential so prepare yourselves! :3</p><p>Leave a comment! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Stabbingtons' Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eugene hasn't let anything get under his skin for a long time; at least, not when anyone's looking. </p><p>Too bad the Stabbington Brothers know exactly what does.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heres a one-shot request by @Peaceandlove357!</p><p>Set directly after the events of Be Bery Afraid! </p><p>I had to change the rating here because I got a little too angsty with this one, sooo be prepared. </p><p>Hope you like it! -w-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eugene didn't like to admit his fears, as silly as that sounded. </p><p>He had a tendency to be a little overdramatic about his appearance, sure, but besides that, he kept his worries to himself. Something he had learned during his days as a thief was that fear or emotions in general baracade the path to riches anyways.</p><p>But now and ever since he climbed Rapunzel's tower and met the love of his life, things changed. He found himself through the bitterness of his past and learned that it's okay to show emotion. To love and to <em>be</em> loved. To laugh and joke and just be himself without the constant worries that someone would take it all away when he wasn't on his guard. </p><p>In the short amount of time after returning Rapunzel to her true place in the very kingdom he stole from, Eugene figured it was only a dream to be able to love her, to admire her, to protect her, to <em>live</em> alongside her. But Rapunzel surprisingly accepted him into her new life, and he found himself enjoying himself and at the same time <em>finding </em>himself.</p><p>It wasn't long before he began to meet other people. Cass<em>an</em>dra the dragon lady who was practically Rapunzel's sister and Varian, the clumsy and surprisingly dangerous boy with a heart of gold. And despite how much he despised Cass's icy attitude and Varian's past phase of villainy, he loved them both like his own siblings. Speaking of..</p><p>"<em>Hello?</em> Earth to Flynn Rider? We were going somewhere?"</p><p>Eugene blinked as familiar gloved hands waved in his face impatiently. "Huh, what? Sorry!" He managed, a smile naturally claiming his features. "And yeah, we are going somewhere," Eugene runs a hand through his hair as Varian taps his foot irritably, before clearing his throat.</p><p>"The castle isn't in the best shape after those red rocks shot up out of the ground yesterday," Eugene explained, watching Varian's bored expression shift into something almost unreadable. "And after they disappeared, they didn't exactly leave things the way they left them. In fact, the King said the dungeons were bound to have taken the most damage so that's where we're headed." Eugene started down the corridor, half expecting Varian to follow, but to his surprise, the alchemist remained grounded where he stood. "Varian?"</p><p>Varian's face had paled and his brows were furrowed in deep thought, and upon closer examination, Eugene noticed his hands were trembling at his sides. </p><p>Cautiously, Eugene reached out, intending to rest his hand on the boy's shoulder to comfort him but the alchemist flinched at his sudden movement and pushed him away. "You okay, kid?"</p><p>"I'm fine," Varian quickly replied, and Eugene couldn't keep himself from raising a brow. </p><p>"Really? Because I'm pretty sure you didn't look fine just now," Eugene said sternly, looking down on the boy with a skeptical glare. "What's wrong?" </p><p>Varian's eyes flicker down to his feet, before slowly drifting back to Eugene, doleful and desperate. He says nothing. He doesn't have to. Because it only takes staring down into those watery blue depths to know exactly what he wanted to say. </p><p>"<em>Oh, kid</em>," Eugene says in realization, and Varian noticeably deflates, shoulders rising and falling as he fought back tears. "Varian, it's okay, you definitely don't have to go if you don't wan--"</p><p>"No, it's fine," the alchemist is quick to interrupt, before clutching his elbow and returning those tearful blue eyes to the ground. "I'm just being dumb.."</p><p>Eugene took Varian's shoulders into his hands and looked him straight into the eyes. "Varian, listen to me," he began, and Varian's eyes flickered towards him in shock. "Its okay to be afraid. Heck, those rocks probably taught you that, but there's nothing wrong with regretting the past. Trust me...I know."</p><p>Varian gave him a <em>tiny</em> smile, and Eugene returned it. "Those things...they never leave you. I know your time in the prison was rough, I mean, you're a kid! You shouldn't have had to go through that, but you did, and you know what else?" Gently, he brought the boy's chin upward, and gave him an assuring smile.</p><p>"What?" The alchemist breathed as a single tear ran down his cheek. </p><p>Eugene brought him into a hug. "You came back <em>stronger.</em>"</p><p>-  -  - </p><p>Varian followed Eugene down the icy stairwell, adjusting his backpack--which was filled with alchemical solutions that would <em>temporarily </em>fix any interior damage the rocks may have brought upon the prison-- before letting out a shaky breath. </p><p>This was it. </p><p>He hadn't stepped foot in the dungeon since his own imprisonment, and already he could feel the chilly claws of apprehension rake down his spine as Eugene approached the heavy wooden door. </p><p>
  <em>Remember those cold, frigid nights, crying yourself to sleep? Hoping no one would hear you but at the same time, acknowledge your existence?</em>
</p><p>Varian inhaled, eyes closing. </p><p>
  <em>You shook hands with enemies to Corona and broke them out because you thought you had nothing left to lose..</em>
</p><p>"You sure you want to come?" </p><p>
  <em>You betrayed <strong>everyone </strong>you ever loved here. Behind those bars, you starved and cried in a neverending cycle until your brain forced you to sleep...</em>
</p><p>Without hesitation or emotion, Varian nodded. "Yes."</p><p>
  <em>I have to.</em>
</p><p>The bulky metal lock clicked, emitting the same rusty sound it always made when the guards had opened it during his time in this wretched place. The door groaned in protest as Eugene pushed it open, and sickly yellow candlelight lapped at their feet as they stepped inside the dungeon. </p><p>Despite himself, Varian curiously looked into the first cell, flinching when he noticed a single baleful eye glaring back at him from within the shadowy depths of the prison. The alchemist drifted a little closer to Eugene. </p><p>"Okay, let's get to work," Eugene said casually, his voice bouncing around the dungeon as he lit a torch. The gloomy space immediately came to life, the lively flames chasing away the shadows and revealing the rugged faces of the criminals as they watched the two visitors with eyes filled with hatred.</p><p>Eugene lifted the torch and examined the ceiling, revealing a long crack leading down into one of the prisoner's cell. Varian followed his gaze, and soon they found themselves facing the one eyed man from before. Varian noticed Eugene stiffen, but the ex-thief easily regained his composure before stepping forward and unlocking the cell. </p><p>Varian's heart slammed into his chest as he heard chains clink together, the unmistakable sound of someone moving in their restraints. </p><p>"Long time, no see, <em>Rider." </em>Varian instantly recognized the one eyed criminal's gruff voice, and felt another sickening chill race down his spine. "Didn't know you already settled down," the criminal remarked, gleaming blue eye pinning on Varian. </p><p>Eugene let out a scoff, cautiously stepping into the cell after ensuring the Stabbington brother was restrained. "He's not my kid, Patchy." He replied sharply, lifting the torch to further inspect the cracked wall near the window. "We're here to fix your pretty little room, and then we'll be on our way." Without turning away from the damaged wall, Eugene waved towards Varian. "Hey, could you hand me one of your alchemical thingies?" </p><p>Varian, realizing he would have to walk into the cell to give Eugene a vial, gulped in trepidation as he took a shaky step towards the mouth of the dark cubicle.</p><p>His hand slipped into his pocket as he walked into the prison, gloved fingers curling around the chemical filled sphere instinctively. He could <em>feel </em>Patchy's glare as he approached Eugene, and it took everything in his power to not turn tail and run back up the stairs and into the safety of the throne room. </p><p>Without a word, Varian quickly drew his pack around his front and grabbed a vial filled with the fixative, before passing it to Eugene's outstretched hand. </p><p>"Thanks, pal," Eugene hummed before uncorking the solution and carefully applying it onto the destroyed wall. The sticky solution got to work, immediately sealing the crevice and keeping the wall together in minutes. </p><p>Varian felt a spark of pride course through him at the success of his work, and decided that he should ready another vial for the remaining renovations. With his attention entirely focused on reproducing the fixative, the alchemist was completely unaware of the looming figure behind him..</p><p>Without warning, Patchy slams himself into the boy, sending the open vial flying from his hands and directly towards an unsuspecting Eugene, sloshing it's contents at his idol's feet and gluing them to the frigid cobblestone in seconds.</p><p>"What the--?!" Eugene yelped, hands instinctively pressing against the wall to steady himself. </p><p>Varian's entire world is spinning as he lands flat on his stomach from impact, and he finds himself almost forgetting where he was for a second. Two hands suddenly find their way onto his backpack, before jerking it off his person all together. The criminal then places one lung-crushing foot against the alchemist's back, pinning him down with ease. </p><p>"Patchy, I demand you to stay where you are," Eugene ordered, although Varian could detect a hint of panic in his voice once he realized he was practically glued to the ground. </p><p>Patchy let out a cackle. "You're in no position to make demands of me, are ya, Rider?" He dumps the contents of Varian's bag onto his bunk while still managing to keep the writhing alchemist down. "Ah, what a <em>smart </em>boy," he rumbled as he sorted through Varian's labeled beakers of chemicals with large, ponderous hands.</p><p>"E-Eugene!" Varian wheezed, withdrawing the alchemical sphere from his pocket. "Here, h-hurry!" Before Patchy could stop him, he sent the alchemical ball across the cell and into the ex-thief's open palm. </p><p>
  <em>Clank!</em>
</p><p>Patchy's restraints fell to the ground in a melted heap of metal, and Varian felt his heart drop as an empty flask clattered next to the destroyed chains. Patchy's now free hands suddenly find their way to Varian's collar, jerking him upright with enough force to make him yelp in surprise. </p><p>"Bad idea, kid," The Stabbington brother growled, swiftly grabbing his wrists and pulling them behind him in a painfully awkward angle. Varian couldn't keep a hiss of pain from escaping his lips and tears began to prick the corners of his eyes as Patchy's grip tightened. "I wonder how easy it'd be to snap those little wrists of yours," he whispered sadistically into his ear, making the boy cringe. </p><p>"Hey!" </p><p>Eugene's voice sounded defiantly from his place near the wall, now free from the sticky solution thanks to Varian's degenerative chemical. "Leave him alone."</p><p>Varian could feel Patchy's callous grin stretch even further as Eugene neared them, and the criminal's hands began to slowly twist the alchemist's wrists. "N-Nonono! St-stop..stop it!" Varian shrieked, the pain intensifying as Patchy didn't relent. </p><p>Eugene appeared to charge forward, but Patchy was quicker, and in one brisk movement, snapped the boys wrists with a gut-wrenching <em>crack!</em></p><p>Varian screamed.</p><p>-  -  -</p><p>Eugene froze in terror as he watched the scene play out before him, his heart slamming in his chest. Varian's screams eventually faded into pained sobs, making Eugene's own legs quake with adrenaline. His heart ordered he ran towards the boy and pry him from the criminal's grasp, but his brain reminded him that he was 3 times smaller than the man, and now with Varian in danger he couldn't risk any more harm being brought upon his friend. </p><p>"Patchy, please, just let him go and we'll call it even." Eugene began, eyes flickering between the sinister brother and his defenseless captive.</p><p>The Stabbington brother let out snort. "Yeah, right, Rider," his massive hands grip Varian in an inescapable, almost possessive grasp. "You never were fair during our partnership back 'den, remember?" His blue eyes narrows thoughtfully and Eugene can practically see his gears working. "Give me the key, and I'll give ya the science boy back." He propounded, petting Varian's head with a devilish sneer. </p><p>Eugene's hand twitched towards his belt loop, almost instinctively clutching the key, before his mind stopped him. </p><p>
  <em>He's going to free his brother..will he actually stay true to his word? No. It's too risky. You can't.. he'll escape..but...</em>
</p><p>"Tick, tock, Rider," Patchy crooned, malicious blue eye finding it's way back on Varian. "Or little Varian here will take the blunt end of your hesitation." </p><p>Varian let out a whimper as Patchy's fingers teased his injured wrists, sending tiny waves of fiery pain up his arms and down his fingertips. "Don't do it, Eugene," he begged, grimacing as Patchy's grip tightened. </p><p>"I think you're forgettin' your place, boy," the Stabbington brother snarled, and his eye drifts towards the bunk where Varian's bag lay. Next to one of his notebooks, was a small pocket knife that glinted in the candlelight. </p><p>Eugene followed his gaze, and his stomach immediately flipped as the Stabbington brother grabbed the blade. "Wait, h-hold on a second," he stammered, taking in a shaky breath. "I'll let Sideburns out, just give me a--"</p><p>"Stop dallyin' and get to it," Patchy ordered impatiently, squeezing Varian's wrists together and earning a whine of discomfort from the boy.</p><p>"Okay, okay, okay!" Eugene hurriedly slipped out of the cell, hands fumbling with the keys as he tried to desperately stitch together a plan. The Captain and the guards were still out looking for Cassandra after her villainous stunt, leaving him without any backup or hope of their return. </p><p>It wasn't long before he found himself inserting the key to Sideburns' cell, and releasing the brother in seconds. His mind blanched as the hulking figure of Sideburns rose to full height, depriving his thoughts of escape in almost an instant.</p><p>Eugene stepped back as the twin stalked forward, his two working eyes gleaming complacently. Without hesitation, Eugene returned to Patchy's cell, expecting for the criminal to hold up his end of the bargain. </p><p>"There," Eugene huffed wearily, crossing his arms in an attempt to hide the growing anxiety that was welling inside. "I did what you asked, now let Varian go." He said evenly, brows furrowed as he looked at the man through narrowed eyes. </p><p>Patchy let out a raspy breath before looking down at the boy thoughtfully. "You know," he drawls, "this reminds me of the day we stole the crown, don'tcha remember, brother?" He glances at Sideburns with a twisted expression. "When Flynn Rider double-crossed us and made off with the loot without sparing a single glance over his shoulder."</p><p>Eugene's face fell. </p><p>
  <em>Oh no..</em>
</p><p>Sideburns stepped forward, unsympathetic eyes piercing Varian's wide ones. "This kid seems valuable to you, Rider," he remarks, hand grasping Varian's chin and forcing him to look at him. </p><p>Eugene's mind was reeling. He had no doubt in his mind that the Stabbington Brothers were going to use Varian's position as their hostage to get what they wanted. His mouth formed words before he could even think of them. </p><p>"Guys, look, I know we had our rough patch, but that doesn't mean you should take it out on the kid. He's got nothing to do with it. Let him go, and I'll do whatever I have to to settle our differences." Eugene's voice wavers but he watches Varian as if he were his own son, giving him an assuring look that read: <em>don't worry, it's going to be okay. </em></p><p>The Stabbington Brothers exchange a menacing glance before their lips pull upward into a sinister smirk. </p><p>Patchy pushes Varian out in front of him, still keeping his arms secured behind his back before facing his brother. "You see, Flynn," he began, "when you turnt' your back on us that day, you put us through hell." He passes Sideburns the blade and Varian shuts his eyes tight. "Back then, we <em>wanted</em> to kill you. Yeah, for <em>sure. </em>But now..." </p><p>Sideburns flicks the weapon open and the knife glints maliciously in the torchlight. "Things've <em>changed.." </em>He brings the blade's tip towards Varian's bare throat, and Eugene can't contain himself any longer. </p><p>"Leave him <em>alone</em>!" He roars, before slamming his fist into the man's jaw and sending him staggering backwards.</p><p>Sideburns' hand immediately clutches his mouth, brows furrowed as blood seeps through his fingers. His blue eyes pin on Eugene with a deranged look of amazement. </p><p>"You just made one hell of a mistake, Rider," he rasped, wiping his face with his massive forearm. And then, with the other hand still clutching the blade, he slashed it across Varian's throat.</p><p>Varian's scream ripped through the prison as blood came rushing from the open wound, staining the entire front of his vest and gathering at his feet in a crimson pool. "E-Eu-Euge-ne..ngh.." he sputtered as blood streamed from his mouth and smothering his words. </p><p><em>"VARIAN!!!"</em> Eugene's stomach lurched at the sight, and fiery tears gathered in his eyes before breaking free from his lashes and streaming down his face.</p><p>The Stabbington Brothers were laughing. They were <em>laughing</em>.. "Our bargain is settled."</p><p>They then proceeded to dump the alchemist's body into a pond of his own fear, before abandoning the cell without another word. Eugene slid onto his knees and cradled Varian's lolling head, pressing his palms against the wound in a futile attempt to stop the scarlet river.</p><p>So..so <em>much</em> blood..</p><p>Varian's blue eyes were drifting as he fought to remain conscious, his gloved hands twisted and useless at his sides as he gagged. "I'm s-sorry, Eu-Eugene.."</p><p>"No, no, it's fine, Varian. <em>You're okay</em>! You're okay! J-Just hang in there, I've got you," Eugene assures hurriedly, fingers shakily unbuttoning the boy's vest and jerking it downward in order to fully assess the wound. Blood coated every inch of his once peachy skin, emitting a foul odor that instantaneously sent Eugene back in time.</p><p>
  <em>You..you were my new dream..</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>And you were mine..</em> </strong>
</p><p>Eugene fought the tears as they began to blur his vision. Varian's breathing began to shallow.</p><p>"M'sc-scared," he wheezed, brows drawing up before knitting together. "I d-don't wanna die, p-please, my d-dad.."</p><p>Eugene rips off his sleeve and presses it firmly against Varian's wound, earning a smothered cry from the boy. "Shhh, shhh, you're not going to die, bud. I've got you, I've got you," Eugene soothes, brushing the boy's bangs back. He can feel his own voice cracking as his emotions break free.</p><p>Varian coughs a ragged and <em>sickening</em> cough. "T-Team A-Awe..Awesome forever..right?" He squeaks, and Eugene notices his bright blue eyes retreat from view as his lids flutter.</p><p>Panic is coursing through him now, but Eugene only manages to whisper. "Yes, forever and ever.."</p><p>Varian's lips quirk into the <em>tiniest</em> smile before his face goes lax and he takes his final breath. </p><p>Eugene sits on his knees in a pool of red, clutching Varian's broken wrists and staring into his lifeless face. Varian was dead. Gone forever. </p><p>
  <em>He was just a kid. He shouldn't have come. You shouldn't have pressured him into coming. This is your fault. An innocent kid is dead because of you. You couldn't save him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You couldn't save him..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You couldn't save him..</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eugene wakes up screaming.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one was kinda hard to bring to an end, and let alone write.</p><p>I wanted it to be something that actually happened, but I found that making it Eugene's nightmare was far more fitting '^^</p><p>Let me hear your thoughts in the comments and thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>